


Hunter For Hire

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Series: The Hunter and the Wolf [1]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, M/M, Peter is terrible at monster hunting, Vampire hunting, first time they met, lycan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Peter likes to brag about his monster hunting abilities, on rare occasions it's landed him jobs where he's been accompanied by Charlie and Amy. Tonight though when a stranger in a black leather duster offers him a job he finds himself without his hunting companions.
Relationships: Lucian (Underworld)/Peter Vincent
Series: The Hunter and the Wolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660111
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will have two chapters I also want to seriously thank everybody who reads these fics and also to those who comment. I seriously appreciate you guys and all your feedback and love for this pairing.

After Peter Vincent, the Great Peter Vincent had leant his assistance to Charlie and Amy he found himself being sought after for his services as a hunter. This all of course spread through word of mouth, Peter’s drunken mouth more specifically, his retelling of events placing him as the leader of the trio, the brave hero of the story who never once pissed himself during those events. There were of course skeptics, because the world, more specifically America was full of them. He often went on intoxicated rants about all the monsters he slayed while patrons of the bars stared at him as if they pitied him.

His habit of gloating about his victories as a monster hunter were what lead to a particularly gloomy looking bloke taking a seat next to him in the back of a local bar where everybody knew Peter, and because of that they steered clear of him.

Peter looked up from his drink surprised at the sudden company imposing on his quiet time. He looked over the man sitting next to him; he was attractive with his long slightly curled dark brown hair that bordered onto being black, light blue eyes downcast as if he was rethinking being here at this very moment. He wore a long leather black duster as if it wasn’t nearly a hundred degrees outside, as if they weren’t located in the desert.

“Well hello,” Peter said leaning in closer to the man who still wasn’t looking at him.

There was a pause, the mysterious man closed his eyes and sighed as if he just made an awful decision before reopening them and turning his icy gaze on Peter.

“You’re Peter Vincent, correct?” He asked, hesitant.

Peter grinned leaning back again, he pushed his fingers back through his hair as he allowed his eyes to wander over the stranger’s body that he was now noticing was quite muscular. “I am, fan of mine, eh? Did you see the show earlier and decide to come have a drink or two with me?” 

He was a man with no specific taste in gender, he felt his night was turning quite lucky if he could take a man this attractive back to his flat. That was until the man scoffed and shook his head. 

“God no, I did catch your…. Show, if you want to call it that.”

Peter’s smile dropped; he downed his drink feeling miffed. “Then what do you want?”

“You hunt monsters, vampires more specifically, correct?”

“Yeah, I do, how’d you hear about me?” He asked as his curiosity about what the man wanted returned to him.

The stranger turned in his seat to better face him, “I heard about you online through that hideous website that you run.” 

Peter frowned again, “If you’re so displeased with my style then why are you here?” 

There was the faintest appearance of a smile on the man’s lips. “I looked around at others, but they were all lying, none of them even believe in vampires. Though I admittedly am still having strong doubts you’ve ever even hunted one before.” 

“I have too, says so right on my site if you gave a bother to read through it. I’ve hunted all sorts of monsters and I’m damn good at it.”

“So, your site says.” The man muttered to himself.

“Do you have a job for me or what?”

He sighed looking resigned to the fate that he would be hiring Peter. “I do. I have a residence in Vegas, well just outside of Vegas actually, and I find it momentarily plagued with vampires. I was hoping you could assist me in ridding them.” 

Peter mulled it over in his head or at least pretended to be considering the offer. In reality he was mildly panicked because Charlie and Amy were in college, out of state, and he knew they wouldn’t come back just to save his ass from a nest of blood thirsty freaks. He noticed the necklace the stranger sitting by him wore, he wondered how much it cost, it looked ancient and expensive; both of those things meant he had money.

“How much will you pay?” 

He watched as the other man dug into the pocket of his jeans, he pulled out a wad of hundred-dollar bills tied together with a rubber band and tossed them onto the table. Peter was perhaps too quick to grab it up and beginning counting it.

“A thousand dollars now, another two if you manage to complete the job and not get yourself killed.”

“Haven’t died yet, have I?”

The stranger smiled, “There’s always time.” 

Before departing the man wrote down the address he wanted Peter to meet him at, Peter knew he could always just keep the thousand and ditch the job completely, but there was something in the man’s appearance that told him that would be a dangerous thing to do. So, as he pocketed the money he promised him he would see him tomorrow night.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting as he drove his car to the outskirts of Vegas. As he drove through the lights and into the endless abysmal darkness of the desert night, he pictured a massive mansion or perhaps a Victorian castle. His mystery man looked like the type of gloomy bastard who would own a castle, probably inherited from wealthy parents. His train of thinking died when he began to drive past rows of abandoned homes, apartments and several abandoned factories that had gone out years before he’d even come to the states. He pulled onto the side of the road and looked up at the building where the stranger stood outside waiting for him, large black duffel bag in hand. He stood outside of one of the factories, most the windows missing, what few remained were broken close to shattering. 

“Fucking hell” He muttered to himself as he got out of the car. He grabbed his own bag from the backseat before making his way to the man who was now watching him, this look of mild judgement on his face that Peter was slightly offended by.

“You live here?” He asked gesturing towards the wreck of a building with his free hand.

“What did you expect?”

“I don’t know, guy like you, maybe a castle.” 

The man laughed dryly, “A castle? Since when have you seen a castle in this vacant wasteland?” 

Peter bit at the inside of his mouth, he wasn’t sure how fond he was of the guy teasing him. “At least a home then, not that I’m judging you completely, but why the Hell are you living in an old factory?”

The man shrugged, he looked towards the building as if just seeing it for the first time. “A temporary situation, I move around a lot.”

“That’s another thing before I even think of following you into that shit hole, what’s with this brooding mystery bull shit? You never even gave me a name, just gave me a lot of cash and lead me to this factory you claim is your home.”

“You never asked for my name.” He responded simply.

Peter deflated slightly, he rubbed at the back of his neck feeling the slightest bit stupid.

“Right, makes sense…. What’s your name?”

The man smiled as he stepped closer to Peter, “I’m Lucian”

“Lucian” Peter repeated, it was a lovely name. “Right then, we should probably get started.”

Lucian headed towards the entrance of the building with Peter trailing behind. He was surprised to find the building did still have electricity even if it was limited to only a few lights that cause the first floor in a dim sickly light. Once they stepped over the threshold he felt as if there were eyes on him, all watching from the darkness. A very old familiar sense of dread clung to him, being in this place alone with a man he very barely knew did nothing to ease his worrying mind. 

“How many are there?” He asked as he scanned the building which was useless considering how darkened the upper levels appeared to be.

“Four, there were more, but I managed to take care of those myself.”

“Could just move, you said you move a lot anyway.”

“I don’t like giving up and letting them feel like they’ve won.” 

There was an edge to his voice, Peter knew there had to be a lot more to this situation than what was being said, but he was getting the sense that Lucian enjoyed being dark and mysterious so he wasn’t going to push the issue very much. If they survived, then he might ask him questions.

Peter moved to step in front of him. “So, I gotta ask, but big bastard like you, why the actual fuck do you need me helping you?”

Lucian smirked, “I like having company, it’s been awhile since I’ve had company. Hunting gets a bit tiring after some time.” He said as he brushed past the other man.

“So, what is this like your morbid idea of a date?”

Lucian laughed, “You wish”

Admittedly he did.

He followed Lucian into what at one time had to have been a manager’s office. The room was now vacant except for a twin sized mattress covered with quilts that sat on the floor pressed against the far wall. He noticed an antique trunk against the wall to his right, Lucian went over to the trunk opening it. Peter peeked over his shoulder noticing it was filled with ornate daggers and old looking glass vials filled with colorful liquids.

“Got enough weapons?” Peter asked.

“Never enough, did you bring anything with you?” He asked turning towards the hunter.

Peter held the bag up giving it a little shake, wooden rattling sounding from within. Lucian gave a small smile at that, he reached into the trunk pulling out a dagger handing it to Peter.

“Stakes are fine, but silver is better. A hunter such as yourself should know it’s a much sturdier weapon.”

He took the blade from him, he noticed how new it looked, the handle of the blade wrapped with black leather. He let his bag drop to the floor deciding that a dagger might be a better weapon than some wood he’d purchased on Amazon. 

“Where did you get all these?”

“I made them.”

“Made them, you made all of these?” He asked incredulously.

Lucian grinned, he seemed pleased with the shocked look on the hunter’s face.

“I’m a blacksmith, well I was a very long time ago, I still use my skills to make weapons for myself.” He said seeming more than happy to brag about his skill.

A mysterious bastard who liked leather dusters, who lived in a factory temporarily, and was a blacksmith. Peter felt there were more questions than there were answers each time he found out a vague bit of information about this man.

“So, mister blacksmith do you have a plan?”

“You take the third floor and I’ll take the second.” He said giving his shoulder a pat as he walked past him.

He’d secretly been hoping they would stick together, but he supposed he could add loner to the list of words that described Lucian. He really did wish Charlie or Amy were here with him, then again if they were here to begin with, they would have advised against this job completely, probably told him that this guy screams sketchy. It was moronic to be here in the middle of nowhere with a guy he didn’t know, a guy with a trunk filled with weapons. He’d already spent the thousand dollars though and he knew he couldn’t just skip out. Besides a very small part of him was curious as to what more he could learn about this guy. 

He gripped the handle of the dagger tightly as he exited the room and headed towards the metal stairs leading up to the second floor and then onto the third floor. As he stepped onto the landing of the third floor, he felt a chill go down his spine. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he entered the first room he came upon, he reached out feeling along the wall until his fingers hit the light switch, he flipped it only to be met with the click of the switch, but no light.

“Shit” He muttered to himself as he pulled his phone out of his pocket flicking on the flashlight. 

The room was mostly vacant just like the office down below, except this room did have metal folding chairs set around a plastic fold out table, along the right wall were tan colored counters, at the end was a mini fridge. He looked up towards the ceiling and saw nothing there. He backed out of the room closing the door behind him. After checking the third room he decided against actually entry, he’d just sweep the light over the room’s and if he didn’t see glowing eyes then he knew he was safe.

Down below he suddenly heard the clattering of metal, a piercing shriek followed by shattering glass. He ran to the railing looking down just in time to see a figure being thrown through a window and into the middle of the first floor, a second later Lucian was straddling the figure and plunging a blade into their heart. 

As he was distracted by the sight of the kill down below a hand gripped the back of his shirt roughly pulling him back into a room he’d hardly checked, he was thrown against a desk. He shouted in pain as his back collided with the edge of it, his phone dropped to the floor, but he managed to keep a grip on the dagger. He could make out the shadow of a figure stalking towards him, hissing sounding from them. Peter pulled himself back to his feet, he lunged towards the figure trying to grab for it, the vampire grabbed his arm twisting it. Peter dropped to his knees; he clenched his jaw to keep from screaming out in pain. He managed to plunge the dagger into their calf causing them to cry out in pain as they backed away from him. Peter got to his feet, he charged them knocking them out of the room and back against the railing, he plunged the dagger into the vampire’s heart. He felt a sick sense of victory as the vampire’s pale face contorted from rage to fear as they struggled, he gave the blade a twist before pulling it out and shoving the monster over the railing watching as they dropped to the first floor. Lucian looked from the body on the ground then up towards Peter, Peter grinned down at him giving a thumbs up. He could feel Lucian glaring at him.

He was fine, he had this, he didn’t need help. He was Peter Vincent; he could take out a couple of vampires without Charlie or Amy.

He felt a newfound confidence as he began checking rooms again, he always knew that if he acted cocky enough that he could be as brave as he pretended to be. Last thing he wanted was to embarrass himself in front of his new acquaintance who seemed to still have little to no faith in him, he’d show him how useful he could be. He knew perhaps it was childish and pathetic to care so much about what some guy thought of him, but he didn’t like that sense of mockery he felt from him. 

Peter came to the last room on the floor, the only one with a closed door. He pushed open the door and walked in as casually as one could.

“Come on out, know you gotta be in here. Only a few of you stinkin’ bastards around here, we’ve already killed two of you.” Another series of sounds downstairs later, “Okay make that three, you’re the last one.” He said looking around the room that appeared to be vacant, he realized how much easier this would be if his phone hadn’t been shattered by the last vampire.

He realized that among many things when a heavy weight slammed down onto his back from above knocking him onto his stomach. He attempted to twist and stab the vampire on top of him, but they grabbed hold of his wrist squeezing until he released the blade. They grabbed it from his hand tossing it to the side far out of reach, Peter felt fingers gripping his hair jerking his head back. A second later he felt fangs grazing against the side of his throat as he continued to struggle under the heavy weight of the beast on him. He closed his eyes as that old fear and panic overtook him.

Except no fangs pierced his skin, the weight was suddenly off his back, he turned onto his back and pulled into a sitting position to see what was happening. A new fear and confusion overtook him as he saw Lucian restraining the vampire, his own mouth full of sharp teeth ripping into the vampire’s throat as it struggled and screamed in horror. Peter noticed his eyes were now beyond inhuman, the pupils gone, his eyes a sickly blue and whine as he continued to tear into the monster’s throat until their struggling ceased. He dropped them to the floor. Peter continued to stare; Lucian appeared to tense as he realized he wasn’t alone in the room.

“Y-You’re a fucking vampire?!” Peter shouted as he scrambled to his feet. 

Lucian closed his eyes, he wiped at his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket. When he opened his eyes again, they were normal human eyes, none of the eerie shades of blue he’d seen, that before he thought was just contacts. 

“Don’t insult me by calling me that, I’m not a vampire. You’d think being the profound hunter that you are that you’d know a lycan when you see one.”

“Lycan….You’re….You’re a….” Peter decided it was best to sit down, he took a seat on a plastic chair that sat in the corner of the room as he processed this.

He knew about werewolves and he knew a little bit about lycans, but he’d only seen a few werewolves. He’d only heard about lycans, knew both had their issues with vampires. It was a history that didn’t really involve him, so he took little interest in it, he was regretting that right now.

“That….You’re….If you’re a lycan then why didn’t you turn into a wolf?”

“I don’t have to; I don’t like to if I can help it.” He spoke calmly as if this were a conversation, he had every day.

“Why did you hire me?”

“Why do you go around lying and telling everybody that you’re a great monster hunter? I talked to some people before meeting you at that bar, I found out that if it wasn’t for two children you would have been torn to shreds.” 

“Fuck off, I did well on my own. I killed one and if my phone hadn’t gotten smashed to Hell then this bastard wouldn’t have been any problem.” He shouted.

“Sure, or alternatively if it hadn’t been for me then you’d be dead or rather undead right now, and I frankly don’t enjoy the thought of killing you.” 

A silence fell over them for a moment. “I still get paid right?”

“Yes, the money’s in the office, in the duffel bag. Come on.” He said as he began to head out of the room.

Peter got up and followed him, he still was thinking about what he saw, how what he saw and the explanation that followed answered a few questions. He still couldn’t fathom why a monster needed help fighting other monsters, unless he really did just want his company.

When they entered the office, Lucian picked up the bag and handed it to him, Peter immediately unzipped it and looked inside to see it brimming with hundred-dollar bills. He looked back up at Lucian, “This is more than what you said it would be.”

Lucian shrugged, “I figured if you survived you deserve more than the initial amount.”

“Suppose I should thank you then.”

“No need, money is something I don’t care about, mortals need it more than I do. It just helps motivate the right people.” 

Mortal, immortal; he was speaking to a man who was immortal, God even knows how long he’s lived for, and he also occasionally could if he wanted to turn into a large dangerous dog. “I need a fucking drink.” Peter muttered to himself.

“Could arrange for that, I feel like I owe you after nearly getting you killed.” Lucian offered.

A still confused part of Peter wanted to turn him down, wanted to hide out in his flat for a while, but if Lucian had any ill will towards him then he would know by now. There was no way in Hell somebody that wanted him hurt, turned, or dead would save his ass from a vampire and then offer to buy him a few drinks.

Peter smiled, “So a date then?” 

Lucian smiled shaking his head, “No, still not a date, just a thank you.” He said as he led the hunter out of the office.

Peter could always use a friend, especially a supernaturally gifted one.


End file.
